Six Visits
by DragonKatGal
Summary: *Complete* Six times Nikki and/or Helen could have been included post S3.
1. Karen Betts

**Six Visits**

DISCLAIMER: Bad Girls and all its characters are property of Shed Productions, a division of Shed Media Group, plc. The author implies no ownership of these characters, and they are used in the stories without permission solely for entertainment and not for profit. Similarly this applies to any copyrighted fictional characters either from literature, broadcast media or film.

SUMMARY: Six times Nikki and/or Helen could have been included post S3.

WARNING: If you haven't seen seasons four through seven, I am including a massive amount of spoilers. If you don't plan to watch them, then read on. I'll include a brief summary of the true story-line at the end of the chapter, so you don't get too confused.

**ONE: KAREN BETTS**

Karen Betts slammed the door shut, barely missing Jim Fenner's fingers. She glared at him, unable to believe the sheer betrayal this man had shown himself to be capable of.

"It wasn't rape!" Jim yelled at her.

Karen didn't bother to crack the window. She started the car and yelled one last time, "I said no!"

With that, she drove away, leaving Jim standing on the kerb. A block later she pulled the car over, too upset to continue driving. She took a shaky breath, cursing herself for her stupidity in going to see Jim the night before. Staying for a drink, giving him a hug. Had she wanted to rekindle their relationship? Had she been looking to sleep with him?

Things hadn't been going so well with Mark Waddle, and despite their differences, Karen and Jim had loved one another once. Jim's troubles at work had led her to his small flat and she'd meant to give him comfort.

Had she given him the wrong signals?

She hadn't stopped him from kissing her.

Karen cursed herself angrily.

She'd said 'no', and she'd meant it. Jim had been drinking, but not drunk. She'd been drinking as well, but she'd clearly told him she didn't want to have sex. That was rape.

As she cursed herself for being so foolish, she couldn't help but remember Helen's words to her, so many months ago.

'_He's a misogynistic bastard, Karen._'

She'd ignored everything Helen had ever said against Jim. She'd even torn up Helen's letter of complaint in regards to an attempt at sexual assault. She'd forgotten about Shell Dockley's allegations against Jim, and her firm belief that Dockley had been telling the truth. She'd even felt guilty at confronting the man about his banking details when she'd suspected him of running Virginia O'Kane's brothels, and she suspected that had been entirely accurate as well.

Jim Fenner had been playing her.

'_You're too close Karen, you can't see it,_' Helen had told her.

She'd been right, and Karen had been too stubborn to admit it.

She sighed unhappily and set her eyes on the horizon. The sun was coming up, and she knew that she wasn't going to go to work. She sent Neil a text message, telling him she was sick, and unfit for duty. With that done, she started the car again, and slowly drove away from Jim's neighbourhood.

Helen had been completely right. Karen had driven herself away from rational thought to side with Fenner, and it had cost her more than she'd ever imagined.

Helen.

Karen's fingers tapped impatiently at the steering wheel. If there was one person in the world that would understand what she was thinking right this minute, it would be Helen.

She'd managed to dig up Helen's address with a little help from a certain well-connected prisoner when she'd been pushing to go through with a sexual harassment charge against Jim earlier in the year. She'd dropped the case, but she could still recall Helen's address. It had stayed in her memory given that Helen lived one street away from where Karen had grown up. She'd recalled the person who had lived in the house, and could picture it in her mind.

It was less than a five minute drive, thanks to the lack of traffic on the streets.

She pulled the car to the kerb in front of Helen's house, and brought up an image of the place as it had been over fifteen years ago. Not much had changed, beyond a new front garden, and a new coat of paint. The garden seemed well loved; flowers and plants lining the edge of the property, and a line of roses trailed up either side of the footpath.

Karen wrapped her coat around her shoulders, and stepped out of the car, locking it behind her. She made her way quickly up the path to the front door and knocked before she had a chance to second guess herself.

She noticed that there were lights on in the kitchen, and wondered if Helen had suddenly become a morning person in the eight months she'd been gone from Larkhall. Karen recalled that the Scottish woman had been constantly late, and never without a cup of takeaway coffee in her hand.

She knocked again, and heard the sound of footsteps. The door opened, and Karen froze in shock as a familiar face peeked out at her.

"Nikki! What the f-"

Nikki couldn't help but laugh. "That's not the first time I've heard that at this door," she said. The laughter faded as she took a good look at Karen, seeing the red eyes and the rumpled hair. "You look done in, why don't you come in out of the cold."

Karen hesitated. This was not at all what she'd been expecting.

"What – what are you doing here?"

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "I live here," she said dryly. "Now come on, I'm freezing my tits off. I've got the kettle on if you want something hot to drink."

"I think I'm going to need something a bit stronger," Karen said, stepping into the house as Nikki closed the door behind her. The house was warm and inviting, the front room was neat, but lived in. Six pairs of shoes were lined up against the wall, smaller sized business shoes next to larger joggers, and boots. A handbag she recognised as belonging to Helen lay abandoned on a nearby table.

"Hmm...scotch, neat," Nikki guessed.

Karen blinked in surprise. Nikki winked. "I'm psychic in my spare time," she said.

Karen followed her into the kitchen, and watched as Nikki poured two fingers of scotch into a short glass. The ex-con made a cup of tea for herself and then directed Karen into the living room, sitting down on the couch, and watching as the prison officer gulped the drink down in three swallows.

"Tell me what happened," Nikki said, her voice soft, but firm.

Karen sighed tiredly. It had been a very long night. "Fenner."

For a woman who had lived nearly four year under Fenner's thumb that simple word and the disdain with which it had been said was enough to let Nikki know that things between Karen and Jim weren't as rosy as they'd once been.

"Did he hurt you?" Nikki asked.

Karen nodded. "He..." she couldn't bring herself to say the words. "I said no."

Nikki knew instantly what had happened, and shifted closer on the couch. She reached a hand out to Karen, waiting to see if the blonde would take it. Karen saw the offering, and couldn't help but reach back, clutching tightly, and tugging a little. Nikki shifted until her body was touching Karen's, the blonde taking comfort in the warmth of the ex-lifer.

Nikki knew there was nothing she could possibly say in this situation, no comfort she could give to Karen that could make things better. She kept quiet, just offering a presence beside the woman that would let Karen know she wasn't alone.

"We broke up months ago, I didn't trust him, and he knew it. He made me feel so guilty about it all. I started seeing Mark, but things weren't going so well. And Jim was so upset yesterday. I was such an idiot. I should never have gone to his place. I...I let him kiss me. I'd never said no to him before," Karen said.

"It doesn't give him the right to have sex with you, even if you went over to his willingly," Nikki said. "'No' means 'no'. Nothing gave Fenner the right to touch you."

Karen nodded. "I know that, I do. I just...if I hadn't been so bloody stupid!"

"Hey, you couldn't have known what would happen," Nikki said. "This isn't your fault."

Karen couldn't keep her emotions inside any longer, and she felt her body give way to violent wracking sobs. Nikki pulled her closer, hugging the woman tightly, letting Karen hold tightly to her. Nikki whispered quietly into her ear, soothingly reminding Karen that it wasn't her fault.

Nikki heard footsteps from behind her, and looked up to see a bleary-eyed Helen looking at her inquisitively.

Karen sensed that they weren't alone, and she pulled back, looking up at Helen.

"I...I didn't know where else to go," Karen confessed.

Helen stepped closer, and knelt in front of Karen, hugging her tightly. "You're welcome here, anytime," she assured the distraught woman.

Karen felt another burst of tears coming on, and let herself cry as she relaxed in Helen's embrace. She could feel Nikki hand on her shoulder as well, and felt safe for the first time in the last twenty-four hours.

She felt the tears abate and pulled back from Helen, settling onto the couch beside Nikki.

"I...I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't apologise," Helen replied, settling herself into the single-seater next to the couch. "I want to help you, if I can."

Karen took a shuddering breath. "I don't know what to do, where to even start. There's no way I can work with him ever again."

"And you won't," Helen assured her. "You've got to go to the police."

Karen scoffed. "They'll never believe me. I went home with him, sat on the bed with him, kissed him...they'll never believe it was rape."

Nikki leaned closer to Karen so that she could catch the woman's eyes.

"Karen, women don't just get raped by strangers," Nikki said. "More than half are done by someone the women knew. A friend, a colleague, a relative. It's a lot more common than being attacked by some random bloke on the street. They'll believe you."

Karen wasn't entirely convinced. "There's no proof. He'll say it was consensual."

"Karen, you've got to do this," Helen said emphatically. "There's no telling what Fenner would do if you let him get away with it. He has to be held accountable for hurting you, and for violating your trust. At the very least he'll lose his job, and that's a start in the right direction."

Karen considered Helen's words carefully. She couldn't disagree with anything the woman had said, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to work with Fenner ever again.

"I can't believe I ever trusted him," Karen said.

"Love blinds us," Helen said sagely.

Karen's lips twitched into a slight smile. "Makes you ignore gender?"

Helen grinned. "Definitely."

"You know, that's the one thing I didn't believe Fenner about," Karen said. "He was always banging on about the two of you, and I put it down to a straight man's fantasy. Funny that it's the one thing he told the truth about."

"He's a surprisingly perceptive bastard," Nikki said. "He knew about Helen and I before there was anything going on."

"So, you two were together when you were in Larkhall?"

"Emotionally," Nikki replied. "Never sexually, not in Larkhall."

Helen bit her lip to keep from smiling. 'Not in Larkhall' definitely didn't include the night of Nikki's escape.

"I can't believe I didn't see it," Karen said, shaking her head, grateful to think about something other than Fenner for a moment. "I just thought you had a crush, Nikki."

"Yeah, a great big one," Helen teased. "Most of the time you were there, we were taking a break. Things had been too intense, and we were trying to keep things platonic between us."

"That worked really well, as you can imagine," Nikki replied cheekily.

"When Nikki was released, I went and found her. We've been together ever since," Helen said.

"We've helped each other through some pretty rough times," Nikki said, lowering her voice, gentling the conversation as she squeezed Karen's hand. "Just knowing you've got a friend can get you to the next day."

Karen nodded, and felt tears welling in her eyes. "I'd really like that," Karen said, understanding Nikki's implicit invitation.

She knew she'd made the right decision to stop in at Helen's. She also knew it wouldn't be long before she dropped in again.

**BAD GIRLS VERSION**: Karen goes to see Jim Fenner after he storms out of Larkhall after a particularly bad confrontation with Governing Governor Neil Greyling. Jim is the new G-Wing governor, and Karen is a principal officer. Karen and Jim broke up after Karen suspected him of making money from O'Kane's brothels (which he was). Jim, offended she could believe such horrible rumours, breaks up with her. Anyway, Karen goes to see Jim, and comfort him. They kiss. Then he tries to go further. Karen says no. Jim doesn't listen. Karen goes home in the morning, and showers before calling the police. She files charges against him, but eventually drops them when Greyling convince her she won't be believed. Karen and Jim never reconcile, and she is forced to work with him.


	2. Yvonne Atkins

**TWO: YVONNE ATKINS**

Prison Officer Colin Hedges shifted awkwardly as he kept watch over the woman who'd been trusted into his care. He'd taken the cuffs off from around their wrists as they'd got out of the car, and he knew that the likelihood of Yvonne trying to run was slim to none. The purpose of the outing was to attend Yvonne's only son's funeral, and there was no chance of the woman missing it.

He'd watched as her daughter had greeted her, and had seen the look of hurt on Yvonne's face as whatever Lauren Atkins had said pierced at her already wounded heart. He couldn't help but want to comfort her, despite knowing how inappropriate it would be.

He wished that there was someone standing beside her, who could genuinely give her the comfort she needed, as it seemed that Lauren wasn't interested in supporting her mother.

Hedges attention shifted as he watched a tall, striking black-haired woman approach him. She stopped beside him, and her eyes flickered down to his name badge.

"Mr Hedges," she greeted quietly. She looked to Yvonne. "May I?"

Colin couldn't help but wonder how this woman seemed to know that she needed permission to approach a prisoner, but he supposed that the many and varied people that the Atkins knew had probably been through this procedure several times.

"Keep your hands were I can see them, and we'll have no problems," he said.

"No worries."

She gave him a quick nod and stepped forward towards Yvonne. The grieving prisoner stared at the newcomer in mute shock, before grabbing hold of the woman, and gripping her in a rib-crushing hug.

"Nikki!" Yvonne gasped.

Nikki held her friend tightly, gripping her as fiercely as she dared.

"I'm so sorry, 'Von," Nikki whispered.

Yvonne held on to her friend, feeling her emotions beginning to hit the breaking point. She'd raged and screamed when she'd first heard about Ritchie's death, but she hadn't managed to simply grieve for his loss.

"My boy," she whispered. "My beautiful boy."

"Let it out," Nikki whispered soothingly. "Let it all out."

Yvonne sobbed, pouring out all the tears she'd tried to keep at bay inside Larkhall Prison.

They stood locked together until the minister finally caught their attention and began the ceremony. Yvonne reluctantly pulled away from Nikki, but gripped her hand tightly. Nikki returned the fierce pressure, glad that she could give some sort of support to the best friend she'd had inside of Larkhall.

Yvonne tired to concentrate on the minister's words, but found that she barely understood any of them. She wanted to make him stop talking about Ritchie, knowing that the minister knew nothing about her precious son. But she stood there mutely, taking in the comfort of having a friend standing beside her.

She managed to make it through the ceremony without breaking down any further, and she endured the sympathies of the well-meaning people who'd attended the funeral. As the last of the mourners left the cemetery, she was nearly numb with grief. She let herself be led to a nearby bench, and felt her legs nearly collapse beneath her.

"He's too young to be burying," Yvonne whispered. "This was all my fault."

"No it wasn't," Nikki said fiercely. "You had nothing to do with it."

Yvonne shook her head sadly. "You've got no idea, Nik."

"So tell me," Nikki replied. "Tell me about Ritchie."

Yvonne's breath hitched in her throat, and her hands began shaking violently. She stared at them incomprehensively, and saw steadier hands reach out to engulf her own.

"Tell me about your son," Nikki said softly.

Yvonne felt the words being to spill from her lips with no further prompting. Stories from Ritchie's youth, of the young soccer-playing imp that she'd nicknamed 'angel'. Memories of her husband Charlie beginning to take more of an interest in Ritchie as he got older. Tales of Ritchie learning to shoot a gun, learning to hide his crimes, learning to get away with murder.

Eventually Yvonne got to the recent past. "He met that tart Snowball Merriman, and they...they destroyed the Larkhall library. Nearly got half my mates killed. Shaz died. And then Merriman escaped with Betts in tow, and Ritchie...Ritchie took a bullet for Betts. He was paralysed. And then they made a pact. A suicide pact," Yvonne whispered.

Nikki gripped Yvonne's hand even more tightly as he friend poured her heart out.

"He swallowed god knows how many pills. He died, and Snowball's still around, the little bitch."

Yvonne's features hardened, and her eyes grew cold. She looked up at her friend, anger shining through her eyes.

"I'll see her swing for this, I swear it," Yvonne vowed.

Nikki had no doubt to the truth of her words. There was nothing that she would be able to say that would convince Yvonne to change her mind. She knew that things in prison could get incredibly twisted, and that to an outsider, the idea of killing someone was horrific. To a prisoner, it meant little, and Nikki knew that Yvonne had managed to make another prisoner's death look like a horrible accident once before. Nikki had no doubt that Reenie Williams death by peanut allergy had been orchestrated by Yvonne.

Killing Snowball Merriman however, would take a lot more finesse.

"You'll let things quiet down on the wing first, though," Nikki said. "The screws will be expecting it if you do it too soon."

Yvonne considered the idea thoughtfully, and nodded her agreement. "You're right," she said softly. "I'll have to wait at least a few weeks. Let her think I don't want to kill her. And then..."

If time was all Nikki could get Yvonne to agree to, then at least it was better than nothing. She knew that she would need to get in contact with some of her old friend on the wing to keep an eye on Yvonne. If she could get Barbara and the two Julies to keep watch over the woman, then she would be able to sleep easier at night. She may not ever be able to change Yvonne's mind, but perhaps it would at least make things harder for Yvonne to try and kill the other woman.

It wasn't much, but Nikki would take her victories wherever she could get them.

The sound of approaching footsteps brought them out of their conversation, and Nikki glanced over Yvonne's shoulder to see the Prison Officer standing behind them.

"I'm sorry, Atkins, but we have to be getting back," Hedges said.

Yvonne sighed but nodded. She stood, and pulled Nikki into a tight hug.

"Thanks for coming, Nik," Yvonne said. "I couldn't have done this without you."

Nikki pressed a kiss to Yvonne cheek. "Look after yourself, yeah?"

Yvonne managed to a half smile. "You too. And say hello to Miss Stewart for us, would you?"

Nikki's eyes widened in surprise, and Yvonne smile genuinely for the first time since her son's death.

"Who do you think found Miss Stewart's address for Betts last year?" Yvonne asked. "You didn't think she managed to find you all by herself, did you?"

Nikki shook her head in wonder. She'd never really thought about how Karen had found their address when she'd shown up early one morning after being raped by Jim Fenner.

"You musta found the only decent screw in the place," Yvonne continued. "It's been what, nearly two years?"

"Eighteen months," Nikki replied.

"Well, I'm glad for you, Nik," Yvonne said.

Nikki smiled. "Thanks. You'll let me know if there's anything I can do for you, won't you?"

Yvonne nodded. "I'll definitely think of you if I need any favours."

"Stay out of trouble," Nikki advised as Hedges replaced the cuffs on Yvonne's wrist.

Yvonne gave another half-hearted smile and nodded to Nikki.

"Thanks, Nikki. Really."

With that, Hedges led Yvonne away to the awaiting car, and Nikki watched as her friend was ushered into the secure car, and driven away. She could only imagine the thought of having to return to prison after watching your eldest child be buried in the ground.

Nikki sighed sadly and took out her mobile phone, and redialling the last number she'd called.

"Nikki," a soft voice greeted her.

"Hiya Helen," she replied.

"How'd it go?"

"She's devastated," Nikki said. "I felt totally useless."

"You were there for her, sweetheart," Helen said. "That's the best kind of comfort you can give right now."

Nikki sighed. "I suppose. I just...I can't believe I never even knew she had a son until I read the funeral notice in the papers."

"Well, she's always been a very private woman," Helen said. "You two were friends for years, but I doubt you ever scratched the surface really."

"I know," Nikki said, resigned by the truth of Helen's insightfulness, but still upset that such a large part of her friend's life had been kept a total secret. "She said to say hello to you, by the way."

Helen fell silent, and Nikki couldn't help but smile at the mental picture her mind brought up. She could imagine her partner gaping like a fish and staring at the phone in sheer disbelief.

"I didn't know you'd told her about us," Helen finally managed to reply.

"I didn't," Nikki said. "She's the one who gave Karen our address way back, and she found out we were living together."

Helen couldn't help but laugh a little. "She always has been extremely intuitive."

"You can say that again," Nikki said. There was a short silent pause and Nikki sighed tiredly. Funerals had always been an emotional drain on her, and having sat through this one had been no exception.

"Will you be home soon?" Nikki asked.

"I begged off early, sweetheart," Helen replied. "So, if you were to head home right now, you might just find me totally naked and extremely wet."

Nikki's blood rushed south, and she felt her head spin a little. Eighteen months on, and Helen could still make her feel like a hormonal teenager.

"H-Helen?"

"I'm about to run a bath," Helen explained with a smile that Nikki could hear. "Are you up for joining me?"

Nikki nodded incoherently before remembering that she was on the phone, and Helen couldn't actually see her.

"I'll be there in ten," Nikki said.

"Don't speed!" Helen scolded.

Nikki sighed. "Fine. Fifteen then."

"Better."

Nikki managed to work out how to walk again and she made her way quickly to the car park.

"How'd you manage to get off work so early on a Thursday anyway?" Nikki asked.

Helen coughed dramatically. "I'm not feeling so well," she explained cheekily. "So, I'm afraid you're just going to have to come and take care of me."

Nikki smiled. "I'll take good care of you darling."

"Excellent. Because my boss doesn't want to see me until Monday at the earliest. So I'm afraid you're stuck with me tomorrow as well."

"You know I've got to work tonight, right?" Nikki asked.

"Actually, you don't," Helen replied. "I called Trish, told her where you'd be for the day. She said she didn't want you at Chix tonight. Told me to cheer you up before you go in tomorrow night."

Nikki smiled. "I'll be home soon. Keep the water hot for me."

"I promise."

Nikki unlocked her car and settled herself inside. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to compose herself. Her thoughts were torn in two, between feeling grief for Yvonne's loss, and feeling the joy of her own life outside of Larkhall. She silently vowed to get a visiting order to see Yvonne in the next few days, but for now, her thoughts turned to Helen, and the very thought of seeing her partner lifted her spirits considerably. Yvonne would be supported by her friends in Larkhall, and Nikki knew that they would rise to the task admirably. She started the car and turned away from the cemetery, and back towards the home she'd made with Helen.

**BAD GIRLS VERSION: **Ritchie and Merriman concoct a plan t trick Yvonne out of quite a bit of money. Snowball had arranged to build a bomb inside Larkhall prison, and injures many of our favourites characters, and kills Shaz. Denny is devastated, and barely managed to keep her promise to Yvonne not to kill Merriman. Snowball later escapes when the bomb plan falls to pieces thanks to Karen. Ritchie was confined to a wheelchair, after taking a bullet that was meant for Karen. Ritchie and Snowball have a suicide pact, but Snowball gets caught swallowing pills. Ritchie, however, dies. At the funeral, Yvonne's daughter Lauren tells Yvonne that she doesn't care Ritchie is dead, and wonders why Yvonne even cares at all. After the funeral, Snowball is hellbent on killing herself, and Yvonne helps her get time away from the screws so she can hang herself.


	3. Julie Saunders

**THREE: JULIE SAUNDERS**

G-Wing Governor Karen Betts couldn't help but feel the heaviness within her heart as she watched the sleeping Julie Saunders laying before her in a hospital bed. The normally vivacious woman was pale and thinner than Karen had ever known her to be, and the Wing Governor was more worried than she could say.

She knew that Julie had had to make some exceptionally hard choices over the last few days. Gathering up the courage to go through with a mastectomy after being diagnosed with breast cancer had to have been one of the hardest choices a woman could ever make. It was one that Karen was unsure if she could ever have made for herself.

Karen had stretched the rules of the prison to the very limit, by allowing Julie's best friend and sister-of-the-heart, Julie Johnston, to accompany Julie to the hospital. Julie J hadn't been able to stay for the duration of the surgery, but Karen had allowed her to be there until Julie S had been wheeled away earlier that morning.

Karen had wanted to be the one to stay with Julie overnight, knowing that it would be the very least she could do for Julie. It was hard enough for the woman without having to face the horror of being watched over by one of the night-shift guards who never interacted with the women at all. The night guards were there to ensure that the women remained in their cells over night, and very rarely had occasion to interact with the prisoners.

With a tired sigh, she glanced at her watch. Three in the morning.

Karen shifted restlessly, wishing she'd had the foresight to bring a book to keep her occupied through the long night. The magazines and newspapers had kept her occupied for a while, but she'd been in the middle of the newest Patricia Cornwell novel, and she knew she would at least have been kept interested by the story.

Footsteps shuffled to a halt at the doorway, and Karen glanced up, expecting to see a nurse coming around to check that Julie was recovering from her surgery.

Karen stood in surprise as she took in the tall dark-haired woman standing in the doorway.

"Nikki! This is a surprise," Karen said.

Nikki stepped forward and touched Karen's arm, not quite hugging her, but greeting her affectionately. "I got a message from Yvonne, she told me to stop by."

Karen's eyes swung to where Julie lay sleeping. Nikki stepped forward and leant down to kiss Julie's forehead. The woman's eyes fluttered open, and she squinted in the darkness.

"Nik? 'Mi dreaming?"

"Not unless it's a nightmare," Nikki replied softly. She sat in one of the chairs by the bed, and took hold of Julie's hand, careful of the tube inserted just below the woman's fingers.

Julie smiled tiredly. "S'good to see you mate. You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Y'know, getting put into hospital's a bit dramatic to get me to visit," Nikki teased.

"You know me, Nik, anything for a day on the out," Julie whispered.

"'Von told me you were planning a jailbreak. Told me to get my arse over and stop it," Nikki said.

Julie shook her head in amusement. "Bless her," she whispered. "She's been a good mate. And Julie. And Babs. D'you know she's getting married?"

Nikki nodded. "Yeah, I heard. Mills better be good enough for her, or he'll be answering to me."

Julie smiled. "He's a good man. Too few of them 'round nowadays. Course, you wouldn't know that, would ya Nik?"

"Well, I can't say I know from experience about men," Nikki replied. "Never wanted to go there."

"You got a girl, then?" Julie asked.

Nikki smiled. "It's our two year anniversary this weekend."

Julie's eyes lit up in genuine pleasure. "Two years? You ain't kidding me? But...it ain't been more than two years since you been out..."

Nikki grinned. "Well, we got together the day I was released. It was a good day."

Julie smiled. "Trish? Your ex? Is that who?"

Nikki shook her head. "Helen Stewart."

There was a moment of stunned silence, and Julie flicked her eyes to Karen Betts, who seemed to be engrossed in a newspaper though Julie could see the woman was smiling.

"You and Miss Stewart? You sly old bugger, you never said-"

"Well, no, it was a bit risky, you know," Nikki explained.

Julie smiled and cast her mind back to Nikki's time in Larkhall. She almost felt like slapping herself for missing what seemed so obvious. Nikki had changed so much after Miss Stewart had been named Wing Governor. The days of Nikki being on the block for days at a time had all but vanished, and Nikki had managed to remain on Enhanced for more than a month, which had been unheard of.

"I can't believe I didn't see it," Julie said. "That makes you and Crystal both making it with screws and coming out on the other side. Good for you, Nik."

Julie closed her eyes, smiling tiredly at the thought of her friend being so happy on the outside. She'd missed Nikki, the brooding dark presence that she'd brought to the wing had never been filled by anyone else. Nikki had been so unique, and so spirited that Julie had felt bereft after Nikki's release. But saying goodbye was something you learned to do early on inside. Being happy for the person you said goodbye to was sometimes the hardest thing in the world, but Nikki deserved every ounce of happiness that she could get.

"How's Julie?" Nikki asked.

"She's a daft old sod," Julie replied fondly. "Chopped off all her hair so'as we'd match when I lose all mine with the chemo. She's been my anchor. Always was, always will be."

"You give her a big old kiss for me, will you?"

"Happy to," Julie said.

"And David? He'd be in university by now, yeah?"

Julie couldn't help the smile that stretched onto her face at the thought of her handsome son. He was everything she'd hoped he would be, everything that she'd never been. Educated, well-spoken, and full of love for his absent mother.

"Studying law of all bleeding things," Julie replied. "Wants to be an advocate for women's rights. Get old slags like me a fair go in court, y'know."

Tears brimmed in Julie's eyes, thinking of her own brief glimpse of freedom. She'd been released from Larkhall for barely a minute before being arrested again, and it had been the cruellest moment of her life. Being wrenched from her sons arms, and into the back of a police car had been the stuff of nightmares, and Julie wished desperately that it had never happened.

"I really miss you, Nik," Julie whispered. "I ain't never forgot you."

"I've never forgotten you either, Ju," Nikki said. "You're unforgettable. You and all the old lags."

"I'll tell 'Von you called her that," Julie teased.

Nikki smiled, but felt tears rising in her eyes. She blinked them back, wanting to stay strong for her friend.

Julie's eyes closed tiredly and she breathed deeply. Nikki watched her settle into a peaceful sleep, Julie's exhaustion taking over, despite her wish to remain awake to visit with Nikki.

The ex-con sat back in her seat and wiped away the moisture from her eyes.

"She's been brave," Karen's soft smoky voice assured her. "Stronger than anyone I've ever met."

"She's a fighter," Nikki agreed, not taking her eyes off her sleeping friend. "Always has been. She gave up everything for her kids, trying to make sure they'd never have to struggle the way she did. I always admired that about her."

"It's strange, the friendships that crop up in prison," Karen mused. "I'd never have spoken to a woman like Julie if it weren't for Larkhall."

"I never gave pros a second thought," Nikki admitted. "I'd never met one, never asked myself why a woman would sleep with some sweaty bloke for money. The Julie's taught me more about life than I'd ever wanted to know."

"She'll have a hard slog of it back at Larkhall," Karen said dejectedly. "Greyling's hired 'No-No' Nicholson back as CMO. Like he's going to give a damn about poor Julie."

Nikki's teeth clenched at the thought of Malcolm Nicholson, the man who'd misdiagnosed Zandra Plackett, the young woman who'd died in her cell from a brain tumour.

"Nicholson's not fit to treat a dog, let alone the women inside," Nikki seethed angrily. "What the hell is Greyling thinking?"

"Nicholson's only in it for the money. He barely has to do anything, and he gets access to all kinds of medication that he doesn't have to keep good account for. God only knows what he actually does with half the meds he asks for."

"Julie needs a competent doctor," Nikki said.

"I know, but it's a matter of finding someone. No one wants to work inside a knick, the pays terrible, the conditions are worse, and with the rate of violence inside, I'm not surprised that no one wants to put some real effort into caring for prisoners," Karen said. "It's a calling, not a job."

Nikki sighed. "What ever happened to Thomas Waugh?"

Karen raised her eyebrows. "I didn't think you liked him?"

"Personally? No. But professionally he must have had something going for him. He was more competent than Dr No-No at any rate."

Karen agreed to that wholeheartedly. She remembered Dr Waugh, more for the fact that he'd hit Fenner than for his medical expertise. His resignation had been on her desk hours after Helen's had been announced. At the time, she hadn't been too concerned, but that had been because of Fenner and his twisted manipulations.

"Well, I'll see if I can get Greyling to try looking him up at the very least. And if not, then at least get him to put some sort of effort into finding someone capable of looking after Julie properly."

"What about having a private doctor brought in specifically for Julie from time to time?" Nikki asked.

Karen scoffed. "Where do you think we'd find that kind of money from?"

"From me," Nikki replied.

Karen stared at her in disbelief. "You're joking?"

Nikki shook her head. "You may not believe this, but I was actually a worse troublemaker before Helen came along than I was afterwards. The Julie's kept me sane, kept me from being down the block every second day. If it weren't for them, I'd have lost the plot and killed Dockley my first week inside. They're the ones who taught me how to survive, and even how to get around crooks like Fenner. I owe Julie more than money can repay. If getting a doctor sent in to look after her is going to be even slightly helpful, then I'm more than willing to pay."

Karen couldn't find the words to respond to Nikki's impassioned speech.

"I'll let you know how things go with Greyling first, but...if you're really serious-"

"I am," Nikki replied firmly. "If things go south with Greyling, then let me know. I want to help."

Karen smiled and nodded her head. "Alright. Well, I'm sure Julie will be relieved to know that she has a guardian angel watching over her."

"Angel? Hardly that. Just a friend. She did far more for me than that money ever will."

Nikki sat back in her chair, wishing that there were more she could do for her friend. For now, it would be up to Karen and Neil Greyling to secure better medical care. And if all else failed, Nikki would step in and take care of the rest. Content with her decision, Nikki stood, placed a final kiss to Julie's forehead, and placed a gentle hand on Karen's shoulder.

"Maybe the next time we see each other won't be so dramatic," Karen said with a sad smile.

Nikki smiled genuinely. "I have a feeling it will be a much happier occasion."

**BAD GIRLS VERSION: **Julie S is diagnosed with breast cancer, and choose to undergo a mastectomy. She refuses to tell her son David, but finds support among the Larkhall inmates. Dr No-No Nicholson return to Larkhall, bringing his sub-standard version of medical care with him. Julie goes through several rounds of tests and treatments, and Julie J cuts her own hair in solidarity so Julie S won't be so self-conscious about losing her own.


	4. Karen Betts II

**FOUR: KAREN BETTS (Pt2)**

Karen Betts grabbed a towel from the linen closet, and glanced at the clock. By her calculations, she had twenty minutes before her visitor was meant to arrive. As long as she rushed through her shower, she'd be dressed in plenty of time. Satisfied with her plan, Karen made her way towards the bathroom, but was stopped by a rapid knocking at the door.

She paused to spare a glance at her bathrobe clad self, before deciding that she wasn't indecent, and unlocked her door.

"Helen," Karen greeted with a smile. "Sorry about the robe, I was just going to grab a quick shower."

Helen couldn't help but notice the bathrobe. "I'm early, aren't I?"

Karen laughed, and ushered her friend inside. "A little. It's alright, let me just go get changed."

"Well, why don't you hop in the shower, I'll pour myself a drink and read over what you've got. Then when you're out, I should be done."

Karen smiled gratefully. "That'd be great. The kitchen's just through that door, there's glasses in the cupboard above the oven. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge."

Helen waited until Karen had gone into the bathroom before discarding her jacket and shoes and heading into the kitchen. She easily found a glass and poured herself a drink.

She'd been surprised to receive a phone call earlier in the evening from Karen asking her to come over and review the case file that Karen was preparing against Jim Fenner. Karen had finally gathered solid proof against the man, and was planning to submit it to the Head Office in the morning. Helen was looking forward to reading over everything Karen had, thankful that the man would finally be sacked from the Prison Service.

The sound of rustling papers caught her attention, and Helen made her way to the door, curiously looking out. Helen pulled her head back into the kitchen abruptly, her hand falling to her pocket, grabbing her cell phone.

She dialled 999, and was connected to an operator immediately.

"What is your emergency?"

"There's a man in my apartment," Helen whispered, knowing instinctively that it would be faster to identify herself as the owner. "I don't think he knows I'm here. Please, send someone quickly. I think he's armed."

She rattled off the address, and hung up. She chanced another quick glance around the corner, startled to see Jim Fenner's face in profile. He hadn't seen her, but she wasn't about to take any chances.

He looked as though he was searching for something in Karen's drawers. Whatever it was, he didn't seem to be finding it.

Helen held herself rigidly against the wall in the kitchen, terrified he would enter. She barely dared to breathe loudly for fear of him discovering her.

She heard the sound of keys jangling, and then the sound of the balcony door sliding closed. She poked her head around the corner, and saw that he was gone. Tires squealed down the street, and the sound of a crash took Helen to the balcony, peering down to see a familiar green ragtop convertible in a fender bender with a police car.

Helen couldn't help but laugh.

Karen emerged from the shower, towelling her hair. She joined Helen on the balcony. "Was that a car crash I just heard?"

"It was. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Helen asked.

"Bad first," Karen said, a little confused at the change in conversation.

"Well, your car was stolen, and the thief just crashed it."

Karen's eyes widened in horror, and she looked down at the crash sight. "Oh my god."

"The good news is that Jim Fenner's the one who stole it."

Karen looked extremely confused. "How is that good news?"

"Well, not 'good', exactly. But he broke in, probably stole a lot of the evidence you've got in your case file, and then stole your car. I called the police, because I heard someone rifling through your things, though I didn't realise it was Fenner."

"I can't believe he broke into my apartment. Why the hell would he want my car though?"

Helen shook her head. "I have no idea. But, at least whatever he's taken from your file, he won't get away with it."

Karen could see the bright side of that argument. A knock on the door pulled both of them away from the balcony. A police officer stood at the door, a concerned look on his face.

"Ma'am, I hope you're alright. We caught the man who broke into your apartment, and stole your car. Unfortunately the vehicle was involved in an accident."

"I'm not worried about the car," Karen said. "The man who did this-"

"His name is James Fenner," the police officer replied. "He claims you leant him the car."

"Not in this lifetime," Karen said. "He broke into my apartment, stole some very vital and confidential documents from me, and then took my car keys. I definitely want him charged."

The officer nodded. "Of course ma'am. If you'd like, I can give you a ride to the station, and we can begin those proceedings right away."

Karen nodded, and then looked down at her bathrobe. "Let me just get changed," Karen said. "One more thing, the documents he stole, it's extremely important that I get those back."

The officer nodded. "My partner has Mr Fenner in custody. I'll make sure he seizes all possessions now, rather than at the station."

"Thank you officer," Karen said. "I won't be long."

000000000000000000

Karen and Helen sat in the back of the police car, Karen unable to keep her smile at bay. She was feeling positively giddy at the way the evening had turned out.

"I can't thank you enough Helen," Karen said.

"For what?" Helen asked incredulously.

"For being early? For calling the police? For saying 'yes' when I asked you for help. I don't even want to know what would have happened if Fenner had got away with this. I probably wouldn't have even noticed my car was missing until the morning. God knows what Fenner would have done with it. Speeding tickets, parking fines...god, he could have hit someone with it."

"You can't think like that, Karen," Helen replied. "He's vindictive, but...murderous?"

Karen contemplated the idea. The idea of Fenner killing someone and laying the blame at her feet made her stomach roll sickly.

"I don't even want to think about what he could have done. I just know that if you hadn't been there I'd have been in a world of trouble."

Helen nodded, and patted Karen's hand.

"At least now you'll definitely have something very solid against him. Breaking and entering, theft, grand theft of an automotive," Helen said. "That's quite a case right there."

Karen smiled. "I just wanted him fired, but...if I can send him to prison, then...even better."

0000000000000

Karen watched through the one-way window as Jim Fenner sweated profusely.

"She said I could borrow the car," Fenner insisted.

"Miss Betts says otherwise," the detective responded calmly.

"Well, we had a bit of a fight. No doubt, she just wants to jam me up a bit," Fenner said.

"So...if you'd had a fight, why would she say you could borrow the car?"

"I called her earlier," Jim said. "Said I was sorry, told her my car was broken down. She said I could borrow it for the night."

The detective nodded thoughtfully. "Fair enough. You called her from your mobile phone?"

Jim's eyes darted around the room nervously. "From a pay phone. My mobile's flat."

Another ambiguous nod. "Well, phone records are extremely easy to check. We'll cross reference Miss Betts phone logs with local pay phones. I'm sure we'll have this cleared up quite easily."

Fenner wiped a shaking hand across his forehead. His fingers drummed at the table nervously.

"What uh...what happens if there isn't a phone call in the records?"

"Then, we bring charges against you for making a false statement to a police officer."

Fenner breathed in shakily. "Okay. Okay, fine. I didn't ask her, I didn't call her. Betts didn't know I'd borrowed her car."

"Borrowed?" the detective asked casually. "That's not quite what we call it around here. You stole Miss Betts car."

Fenner nodded. "I did. I stole her car."

"After you broke into her apartment."

Fenner nodded. "Yes."

"Tell me why you did that Mr Fenner."

"That bitch is out to ruin my life!" Fenner yelled, losing control of his temperament. "She's trying to run me out of my job."

"So you broke in tonight to...scare her? Threaten her?"

"What? No! I...she had a file that she was making. It's all lies!"

The police detective reached under the desk and pulled out a file folder. He spread the documents over the desk, including some very incriminating photographs of Fenner with a young woman dressed in a chef's uniform.

"The photo's are doctored? It's pretty hard to tell when a photo's been manipulated by computer nowadays."

Jim clenched his jaw tightly. "No."

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen."

"She's old enough to consent," the detective said. "Why would this photo have ruined your career?"

Fenner closed his eyes, unable to believe that there was photographic evidence of himself with a prisoner. It wasn't even one of the prisoners he'd truly enjoyed having. Tina O'Kane had her uses, though most of those weren't even remotely sexual. He liked his girls tiny-waisted and foul-mouthed.

"She's a prisoner on the wing I work on," Fenner said.

"Your Code of Conduct specifically prohibits prison officers and prisoners from forming a sexual relationship, is that correct?"

Fenner nodded sharply.

"So, you'll lose your job because of this photo. Is that why you took it from Miss Betts apartment? Along with the negatives."

"Sly bastard," Helen whispered from behind the mirrored glass.

Karen couldn't believe that she'd left the negatives in a place that Jim had managed to find them. She should have given them to a friend for safe keeping. She'd just never figured that Jim would break into her apartment in the middle of the night and take them.

"Yes," Fenner admitted.

"You also took several of Miss Betts personal papers that had evidence against you. One is a report made by Helen Stewart, and another is an affidavit by Colin Hedges, both of them attesting to incidents of sexual misconduct initiated by you."

Fenner said nothing, just stared hatefully at the table. He didn't want to hear the name Helen Stewart ever again.

"Why the car, Mr Fenner?" the detective asked. "Why steal Miss Betts car?"

Fenner shrugged indifferently. He was already caught, there was no point in making the case against him any worse.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he replied.

The detective scoffed, bemused by the answer. "I think you were planning on hurting someone, Mr Fenner. You stole a bottle of whisky from Miss Betts house, which had her fingerprints on it. You stole her car, and drove it wearing gloves, so as not to implicate yourself. Were you planning on crashing it somewhere? Hitting someone?"

Fenner's eyes shot to the detective, unable to believe that his brilliant plan had been deduced so easily. "You can't prove that."

"I don't have to prove that, Mr Fenner," he replied steadily. "Your arrest warrant already had a whole host of charges. I'll enjoy seeing your sentencing."

"You absolute bastard," Fenner seethed angrily.

"Calm yourself down Mr Fenner. You've no one to blame for this but yourself. You can't possibly have thought that anything good would come from breaking into a private residence, taking confidential documents, and then stealing a car? You were caught red-handed. In here, we call this an 'open-shut' case. Easiest paycheck I'll ever earn."

Karen turned to look at Helen. "He seemed to enjoy that."

Helen grinned. "I know I certainly did."

"D'you want to go grab that drink?"

Helen smiled. "I know a great club not far from here."

**BAD GIRLS VERSION:** Karen gets photographic evidence of Fenner abusing Tina O'Kane (technically it's consensual). She decides to report him to the Home Office, but makes a crazy mistake by taunting Fenner with the knowledge of what she is planning. Fenner breaks into her apartment, steals the photos, the negatives, and her car keys while Karen is in the shower. Karen goes to bed none the wiser, and Fenner drives erratically through busy streets wearing a blonde wig and lipstick. He runs over a man, who eventually dies. Karen reports her car as being stolen the next morning, but an hour or so later, she is arrested on the wing for vehicular manslaughter. She is on released on bail. Karen hires a private investigator, and finds proof that Fenner was the driver. He is arrested briefly before managing to pin the crime on someone else.


	5. Barbara Hunt

**FIVE: BARBARA HUNT**

Barbara Hunt paced nervously outside the door to the chapel, her eyes dropping to her wristwatch every few moments, urging time to move faster. She'd been counting down the days until she and Reverend Henry Mills could be married, and as of that moment there was only three minutes to go.

The sound of jangling keys near her door startled her out of her excited countdown. The smiling face of Prison Officer Colin Hedges greeted her.

"Ready for the long walk?" he asked.

"More than ready," Barbara replied.

Colin smiled, knowing what a rare opportunity it was to witness a wedding inside a prison. He may not have known Barbara Hunt very well, but he could certainly tell how happy she was. He also knew how thrilled the rest of the women in the prison were for Barbara, and how much morale had lifted in the last few days.

"Well, I'll give you and Yv – uh, Atkins a moment, then," Colin said, stumbling over the prisoner's name, and flushing bright red as he realised his mistake.

Barbara nodded, and watched him walk into the chapel before she was greeted by a smiling Yvonne Atkins.

"Few minutes to go, eh?" Yvonne said.

"I'm counting the seconds," Barbara smiled.

Yvonne nodded, and felt her lips curve into a smile. It had been a long time since anything had put a genuine smile on her face since her son's death, but the thought of walking her friend down the aisle was enough to bring her thoughts away from a graveyard for a few moments.

"I saw some lovely flowers inside," Yvonne commented. "From Josh and Crystal."

Barbara smiled. "That's awfully thoughtful," she said happily. "I love hearing from those two; happy endings are so rare these days."

"Well, I only know two these days, and they're both married to screws."

Barbara's smile faltered a little at the thought of her absent friend. She wished that Nikki could have been there for her on such a special day, but she wasn't allowed to invite guests from the outside. She'd been thoroughly disappointed by the news, and despite begging Karen Betts for a way around the rules, Barbara had been forced to concede that Nikki wouldn't be allowed to attend.

"Hey, no tears on your big day, Babs," Yvonne said, touching the lone droplet on Barbara's cheek. "Henry may look mild-mannered and all, but he's extremely well-connected, don't forget."

Barbara laughed at the gentle tease.

Yvonne waited for the older woman to take a cleansing breath. She placed her hands on Barbara's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Are you ready?"

Barbara smiled happily. "Ready."

00000000000000000

Henry stood at the altar, his hands clasped in an effort to stop himself from fidgeting. His brother stood beside him, Clive's eyes wandering over the haphazard collection of women crowding the small chapel. A wedding was a rare event for a prison, and Henry knew that it was a mixture of Barbara's popularity, and the excitement of an unusual event that had the little room so full.

Henry took a moment to consider the difference between the two people who stood with him at the altar, one winking playfully at several of the prisoners, and the other glancing nervously between some of the rougher looking cons. Henry knew that the contrast between his two witnesses couldn't be more pronounced.

He'd had to beg his brother to attend the wedding, let alone stand with him for the event, and Henry was almost certain that Clive would cause a scene.

His other 'best man' was an entirely different matter.

Nikki Wade had approached him earlier in the week, hope in her eyes, as she asked him to consider inviting her as his guest. As Barbara wouldn't be allowed anyone from the outside, Henry could invite her to be part of his list. She would, of course, understand if he'd already filled his allotted number of guests.

Looking at the woman beside him now, he knew he had made the right decision. Barbara spoke of Nikki fondly, telling him about the mischief the woman had caused, the lives she'd saved, and ultimately of Barbara's own life-changing experiences and lessons that had come from sharing a cell with Nikki Wade.

Henry was disrupted from his musing, as the organist began a lively wedding march. All eyes turned to the back of the church, eyes on Barbara and Yvonne as they walked down the long aisle towards Henry.

Yvonne caught Nikki's eye and winked casually. Barbara, however, couldn't get over the shock of seeing the younger woman standing at Henry's side.

Barbara all but ran to the front of the chapel, and grabbed Nikki into a tight hug.

"Nikki," she whispered softly.

Nikki held onto Barbara as tightly as she dared. She closed her eyes as she felt the holes in her memory fill with facts of the reality of Barbara Hunt. She'd forgotten the true sound of her voice, the scent of her hair, and the lines around her eyes. After a moment, the women pulled apart, and Barbara felt tears on her cheeks. Nikki pressed them gently with her thumbs.

"I'm not the one you're here for, you soppy sod," Nikki reminded her, pushing her gently towards Henry, who had watched the reunion with a fond smile. Anyone who could make his Barbara smile like Nikki could would definitely be counted as a friend.

Barbara sniffled, and gave Nikki's cheek a final pat before turning back to Henry and taking his hand. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

Henry smiled happily.

The newly appointed prison chaplain smiled at the happy couple, and made eye contact with each of them, before nodding as she realised they were ready.

"Welcome everyone, to an extremely special day..."

000000000000

Nikki Wade listened happily as the chaplain gave a short sermon, speaking of love and devotion, and the sanctity of marriage. Barbara looked radiant, and Henry's adoring gaze spoke volumes. When Nikki had heard that Barbara had met a man, whilst she was still in prison, and was marrying him, she couldn't have been more stunned. She'd been a little apprehensive at first, wondering if the man was taking advantage of Barbara's loneliness. Nikki knew that Barbara was a very wealthy woman, having inherited money from her husband.

After meeting Henry, though, Nikki knew that there couldn't have been a better man for her friend and substitute mother. Henry had been gracious, and incredibly generous, and had unhesitatingly invited Nikki to the service. He'd invited her to stand beside him as one of his witnesses, and she'd agreed eagerly.

Nikki cast a glance at Henry's brother Clive. He had not agreed eagerly, and by the looks of him, hadn't been able to attend the wedding soberly, either.

"If anyone here knows a reason that these two should not be joined, they should speak up now, or forever hold their peace," the chaplain said.

Clive breathed in deeply, and Nikki shuffled across, grabbing hold of his shoulder.

"If you ruin this for them," she whispered softly into his ear, "you'll find out exactly why I shared a cell with Barbara for three years."

Clive gulped audibly and closed his mouth. The chaplain nodded, satisfied that there would be no interruptions.

Henry smiled gratefully at Nikki, knowing that his brother could well have made a scene.

The service continued, and Nikki watched happily as Henry and Barbara exchanged vows, then rings, and finally a kiss. The women whooped and cheered happily, and even some of the prison officers managed to look excited.

Clive happily left the crowded room, and was escorted away from the prison by a guard. No one even noticed him leaving.

Barbara and Henry were surrounded by happy prisoners wishing them well, and congratulating them on their marriage. The two Julies chatted happily with Nikki, until Julie S finally begged off the conversation, weak from her chemotherapy treatments. Julie J took her back to the wing. Barbara finally managed to break away from the group and made a beeline for Nikki. She hugged the woman tightly once more.

"I can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe you didn't have more faith," Nikki teased. "Miss your big day? Not bloody likely."

Barbara laughed. "Miss Betts said it wasn't possible."

"Well, Karen and I have become much better acquainted, if you can believe that," Nikki said. "You weren't allowed to invite me, but Henry could name anyone he wanted to. He's a good man, Babs."

"The very best," Barbara confirmed, tears welling in her eyes. "He's pulled me through some excruciating days. After the bombing, and losing Shaz...I can't imagine life without him."

"And now you don't have to," Nikki grinned.

"Three hundred and twenty-six days until I'm released. They're transferring me to an open prison, so Henry and I will see more of each other, but...truthfully I'd prefer to stay here. I can't imagine being anywhere else."

"Being out makes you appreciate the friends you made on the in," Nikki said softly. "You never forget them."

Barbara shook her head. "I certainly never forgot you."

"When you're out, you and Henry should come have dinner with Helen and I," Nikki suggested. "So we can give you a wedding present in person."

Barbara scoffed. "Just having you here is more than enough."

Nikki smiled enigmatically, but dropped the topic.

"I'm not allowed at the party on the wing, so I'm going to take Henry out for dinner," Nikki said. "I'll fill him in on all the things about you that I'm very sure you left out."

Barbara laughed heartily. "Not the story about the marijuana!"

"That's first on the list, trust me. Right before the time you broke Dockley's arm."

"I never thought I'd be able to look back on those days with any sort of fond nostalgia," Barbara said softly. "I'd never been so terrified in my life."

"Well, now you can look back and say that you survived, you made friends, you've broadened your horizons. Prison really does level the playing field."

"You've changed, Nikki," Barbara said with a smile. "I never saw you this optimistic about anything."

"Well, when you live a life as good as mine, it's hard not to be positive about everything around you," Nikki replied. "Helen and I are living together. I've bought her a ring. I may even work up the guts to give it to her."

They stood in silence for a moment, each of them contemplating how far they had come from the first moment they'd been thrown together by over-crowded cells. Barbara had overcome her homophobia and her ignorance, and Nikki had mellowed to the point of being truthful about her feelings of love.

Their moment was interrupted by Yvonne coming to stand between them and putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"It's like a bloody reunion," Yvonne said laughingly. "If only you were getting out sooner Babs, we could have celebrated down in Spain."

Nikki's brows furrowed in confusion. "Are you set for early release, 'Von? I didn't think it was for another few months."

Yvonne smiled and gave a quick wink. "Early release is one way to put it."

Nikki felt her heart drop. She'd seen that look before. "How?"

"Ever hear about the old hanging cell?" Yvonne whispered softly.

Nikki had never heard about a hanging cell, and didn't even know one had existed in Larkhall.

"Probably better if you don't know the details. But...Costa del Sol...here I come."

With a wink, she was gone, and Nikki was left reeling. Had she still been inside, she'd have been thrilled for Yvonne, and maybe even considering going along with the woman. The idea of freedom was a heady one, and could make a woman do incredibly stupid things.

"You won't say anything will you?" Barbara asked worriedly.

Nikki shook her head. "Let's just hope she gets away clean. I've always wanted to visit Spain...maybe I could talk Helen into a honeymoon there."

**BAD GIRLS VERSION: **Barbara and Henry get married in Larkhall prison, with Clive as Henry's best man. Clive, however, objects strenuously during the sermon, and leaves. They get married anyway. Barbara is transferred to an open prison, and is never seen again. Yvonne uses the wedding as a distraction to attempt an escape from Larkhall, as she fears for her life from Fenner. More on that next chapter.


	6. Yvonne Atkins II

**SIX – YVONNE ATKINS**

Karen Betts was furious. She didn't think she'd ever been so furious in her entire life, and it was all because of Yvonne bloody Atkins. With the excitement of Barbara Hunt's wedding ceremony, Yvonne had managed to escape from Larkhall Prison. She couldn't believe that once again, she had another escaped prisoner on her hands.

She didn't know how Yvonne had managed to do it, or who had helped her. She had a funny feeling about Colin Hedges though. He'd been acting very suspiciously over the last few days, and had seemed far more nervous in Karen's presence than usual. But even after a gruelling interrogation, Colin hadn't given anything about Yvonne's whereabouts away.

She had only the evening to report to Head Office about the escapee before someone else managed to tell them for her. Thankfully her staff were either extremely loyal, like Selena Geeson and Colin Hedges, or extremely lazy, like Sylvia Hollamby and Diane Barker. Losing Jim Fenner months ago had made such a change to the wing, and things had never been smoother.

And then, two days ago, Yvonne had gone and thrown a spanner in the works by escaping.

The day of the incident had gone so well. Barbara Hunt's wedding had gone off without a single incident, and the old girls had been thrilled to see Nikki Wade-

Karen froze mid-thought.

Nikki. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

Fuming, Karen grabbed her car keys, and hastily made her way down to the gate. She signed out as quickly as possible and drove towards Helen and Nikki's house at a speed that just bordered the limit.

She raced up the rose-lined path and knocked frantically on the door. Nikki answered, and Karen shoved her way forwards.

"Tell me what you know?" Karen demanded.

"What?"

"About Yvonne," Karen clarified. She was pleased to note that Nikki's expression changed to one of slight guilt. "Tell me Nikki. You aren't in Larkhall anymore. This isn't about grassing, or keeping mum. This is about a police investigation, and aiding and abetting a criminal."

"Abetting?" Nikki repeated.

"Yes, abetting. As in helping Yvonne get away from prison. Nikki, I don't have to remind you that with your record, the judge wouldn't even hesitate to send you down for years because of this. You have way too much to lose to even think of helping Yvonne."

Nikki grimaced. She had to admit that she hadn't really put much thought into what Yvonne had told her on Barbara's wedding day. She'd hoped that someone would have discovered Yvonne's plot to escape and had stopped her. There hadn't been anything in the newspapers about it, so Nikki had assumed that the attempt had been unsuccessful.

Helen, drawn from the kitchen by the raised voices, joined the duo in the living room.

"Karen, you look..."

"Mad as a hatter?" Karen filled in. "I am, trust me."

"What's happened?"

"Why don't you ask Nikki?" Karen challenged.

Nikki winced as her partner's eyes swung to look at her questioningly. "Nikki?"

The ex-con sighed and took a seat on the couch. "Spain."

"What's in Spain?" Helen asked.

Karen was still fuming. "More like who," she replied. "Yvonne Atkins escaped from prison two days ago."

Helen couldn't have been more stunned. "Nikki? You knew about this?"

Nikki looked down at the carpet, unable to meet Helen's eyes.

"Are you completely crazy?" Helen yelled. "Do you know what you've done? Do you know what this could mean for you?"

"I wasn't thinking!" Nikki cried helplessly.

"That's bloody obvious!"

Nikki dropped her head into her hands. "I'm sorry! I just thought...I thought that you'd realise she was missing, and you'd find her. Or that she wouldn't even be able to make it out."

"How did she get out?" Karen asked. "We still haven't been able to work it out."

Nikki contemplated not answering, but seeing the looks on the women's faces, she dropped that plan hastily. Grassing on Yvonne didn't come naturally though.

"The old hanging cell," Nikki admitted. "I didn't even know Larkhall had one. That's all she told me, I swear it."

Helen looked horrified, and turned to Karen. "How long has she been missing?"

"Two days," Karen replied. "Why?"

"There's no way out through the hanging cell. We had it walled in my first month at Larkhall. I went down once to check the security measures. It's the creepiest place I've ever been."

"But, if there's no way to get out, then...how the hell did Atkins escape?"

Helen shook her head. "She didn't."

00000000000000

Yvonne Atkins was terrified. There was no other word for it. She'd been thrilled at the thought of escape, and her cockiness had got the better of her. Instead of being in the sunshine in Spain, she was trapped in a pitch-black tomb that wasn't even big enough to lie down in. She'd run out of tears the first day, long after her voice had gone. Her tongue was dry, and her stomach felt as though it had given up on her. She knew the end was coming. The human body could only go so many days without water, and she was hitting the limit.

She shook her head in the darkness.

A gust of wind had felled Yvonne Atkins. She'd managed to navigate her way through the hanging cell, and had headed to what she'd hoped had been freedom. She'd dropped her keys, and they'd fallen down a drain pipe. She'd knelt to try and retrieve them when the door had slammed shut behind her. Panicking, she'd kicked and clawed at the door, but had found no door handle.

She'd managed to compose herself, turned her torch onto the drain, and tried to pry it out of the ground. The metal covering had come lose after about an hour or so of hard work. She'd laid herself flat to reach down the hole, but found nothing there. The keys were long gone. And Yvonne had gone crazy.

She leant her head back against the wall, her energy long expended. If she'd had a weapon of some sort, she'd have put herself out of her misery. She couldn't believe her own stupidity.

When she'd heard Kris Yates' idea to escape, she'd grabbed hold of it tightly. Getting out had been the first glimpse of sunshine in her life, and she'd wanted to be gone. It didn't matter if she'd have to run for the rest of her life. She just wanted out of Larkhall. And with her many connections, she could have changed her identity, her appearance, her lifestyle, and managed to get away from Larkhall once and for all.

But with one gust of wind and a slamming door, her fate had been sealed.

She had no one to blame but herself.

00000000000000

Karen held the torch aloft, her heart pounding furiously as she made her way down the cramped corridors to the hanging cell. One of her newest officers, Selena Geeson followed behind her, wheeling a gurney ready to transport Yvonne up to the medical wing. Tiny footprints indicated that there'd been rats and mice making the hanging cell their home. Larger footprints going one-way told Karen that Nikki had been right about the hanging cell.

"Creepy," Selena whispered.

"You're got that right."

They rounded another corner, and came to the end of the line. Karen felt her hands shaking, dreading what she would find behind the closed doors. Footprints entered the room, but didn't come back out. Taking a deep breath, Karen unlocked the door, and swung it open.

Both Karen and Selena took a step back, overwhelmed by the smell that emanated from the tiny room. In the corner, propped against the wall, a filthy Yvonne Atkins lay propped against the wall.

Karen dropped to her knees beside the woman, her fingers digging into Yvonne's neck. She sighed in relief as she felt a thready pulse.

"She's alive," Karen announced.

"Thank god," Selena replied.

Yvonne's eyelids fluttered weakly, and she winced as the light assaulted her eyes. Karen turned the torch away from the room.

"How?" Yvonne rasped.

"Nikki," Karen replied.

Yvonne couldn't help but smile. "I owe her."

Selena and Karen managed to manoeuvre Yvonne onto the gurney and carefully wheeled her out of the hanging cell and up towards the hospital wing. Karen draped a damp cloth over Yvonne's eyes to keep the light from hurting her. Yvonne grabbed hold of Karen's hand, squeezing as tightly as her weakened body would allow.

They were met at the hospital wing by the medical team who got straight to work on treating Yvonne's various cuts and bruises, and her dehydration. Karen and Selena stood at the doorway, watching them work.

"How'd you know to look down there?" Selena asked.

Karen debated against telling them woman, knowing that there was still a lot of paperwork still to come.

"Truth, or the official report version?"

"Both," Selena replied.

"Well, officially, I was looking for a place to go for a quiet smoke, seeing as how we're not allowed to smoke in the office anymore," Karen said, having thought carefully about the story she would tell Home Office. "While exploring, I came across a set of footprints, and I followed them. I found Yvonne, then radioed for help. You came running with the gurney, and the rest is history."

"And the truth?"

"Do you remember Henry Mills best 'man'?"

"Tall, dark and good-looking? You bet I do," Selena said with a smile.

"She's an ex-con," Karen replied.

"Seriously?"

Karen nodded. "She and Yvonne were friends. Nikki Wade. Yvonne went missing just after the wedding. I went to visit Nikki to see if she could tell me anything. I might have threatened her with another stretch in Larkhall to get her to say anything."

"Well, it worked," Selena said, impressed with Karen's detective skills. "Yvonne would've died down here if it'd taken any longer to figure out how she'd done it. How'd you know the hanging cell was a dead end?"

Selena knew, from having seen the blueprints of the prison, that there was nothing there to indicate that the hanging cell had been walled in.

"Nikki's partner was the wing governor here before I was appointed," Karen explained. "Helen remembered the cell being sealed up."

Selena couldn't have been more stunned by the revelation. "A con and a governor?"

Karen smiled. "You wouldn't think they'd work well together, but, they just celebrated their two year anniversary."

"Isn't it against the rules for an officer to be with a prisoner?" Selena asked.

Karen nodded. "Well, they say they weren't sexually involved while they were in Larkhall, but I have my doubts. You can't help who you fall in love with, Selena."

The younger woman nodded thoughtfully. "Uh...Miss Betts? While we're being so honest...there's something you should probably know. About me and Kris Yates."

00000000000000

Nikki Wade was laughing uproariously. Karen glared at her friend and shook her head. "It's not funny!"

Nikki gasped for air. "Not funny? It's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!"

"I should be disciplining her!" Karen retorted.

"You said it yourself, Karen, you can't help who you fall in love with," Nikki said, settling down into quieter snickers as she pondered over Karen's tale.

Karen shook her head, unable to believe the days events. Saving Yvonne, hearing Selena's confession about her relationship with Kris, and then coming back to visit with Helen and Nikki. The day had been one of her more memorable ones, she was certain of that.

"Come on Karen, don't be too hard on them," Helen chimed in. "Splitting them up won't solve anything. Just make sure they know the ground rules. Nothing physical in Larkhall. Help them put together a case for appeal, and just support them. It's all you can do."

Karen sighed. "My life was so much easier before we were friends."

"At least you'll never be bored," Nikki teased her.

Karen smiled. No, she thought. She would never ever be bored.

**END**

**BAD GIRLS VERSION:** Yvonne puts a hit out on Fenner, but the attempt fails. Fenner knows it's going to either be him or Yvonne, and he chooses himself. He catches wind of her plan to escape through the hanging cell, but he knows something she doesn't. The hanging cell has been sealed, and there's no escaping. Yvonne makes it down into the tiny room, only to find a dead end. Fenner follows her, and slams the door closed behind her. He arranges for the officers to look in a totally different direction, and Yvonne is thought to have escaped.

Selena Geeson, trying to set up a similar escape for Kris Yates, is the one to stumble upon her body months later. It is suspected by the cons that Fenner is the one who killed her, but there is no proof.

Fenner comes to his own sticky end down in the hanging cell two seasons later.


End file.
